


Close Enough

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: Gat texts. Hazel pouts. It works out in the end.





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Short random fic inspired by [thienaultha’s sketches](https://twitter.com/thienaultha/status/893357153821523968)! Specifically, the third one.
> 
> This wasn’t betaed, so point and I shall correct.

Gat was ignoring him and that was completely unacceptable.

Hazel frowned as Gat slowly typed out a response to whoever he was texting. It was probably that Goku boy that he’d befriended at the gym. Hazel was happy for Gat—he’d always thought the man needed to be more social and make more friends—but it was the weekend, dammit. Weekends were supposed to be spent _together_ , just the two of them.

And honestly, it just wasn’t fair how attractive the man looked sitting in bed, half-naked and half-asleep as he looked at his phone.

“Gat.”

All Hazel got in response was an absent-minded hum and more typing.

“ _Gat_.”

Another hum followed by the chirp of an incoming message.

Hazel climbed up on the bed beside Gat. Honestly, what were they even talking about? They’d been texting back-and-forth for almost half an hour and Gat wasn’t normally talkative in real life or via text.

Hazel pushed up onto his knees, trying to see the phone screen. At the touch of Hazel’s hand on his shoulder, Gat paused and looked at him. “Oh, okay.” Before Hazel knew what was happening, Gat had put him in a headlock.

Hazel closed his eyes and prayed to the Lord for strength. “Gat. What are you doing?”

Gat shifted his arm so it was around Hazel’s shoulders instead of his neck. A minor improvement but Hazel was still less than pleased that he was essentially trapped in Gat’s hold, and not even in a sexy way.

“Thought you wanted to cuddle,” Gat said. He tapped at his phone one-handed for a few more seconds before putting it down on top of the bedside drawer. “Sorry, Goku had a lot of questions.”

Gat practically dragged Hazel along with him as he moved to lay back down on the bed. Hazel ended up with his cheek pressed against Gat’s chest and Gat’s arm around his waist. Hazel sniffed in disdain. If Gat thought that he would be placated by—

Gat ran his other hand through Hazel’s hair. “Stop pouting.”

Hazel grumbled but eventually relaxed in Gat’s hold. He supposed he could forgive Gat for now.


End file.
